thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 19 (E2)
"Best Left Unspoken" is the ninth episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 19th episode overall. It premiered on July 5, 2017. Synopsis "Infighting amongst the group members leads to a shocking and tragic twist; meanwhile, a problem arises within the walls of the community." Plot It starts to rain as things clear up for the Colony, despite the gloomy situation. Devon's body is prepared for a funeral, whilst Marcus' body is hurled over the fence for the walkers. Rolland is helping attend to the funeral preparations, whilst Mike and Christie console Hannah and apologize for what has happened. Meanwhile, Trace is talking with Amy, and the two walk and talk across the community. Ashley watches from afar in dismay. Jane approaches and crosses her arms. "What's up? You seem pretty angry. Granted, that's reasonable after today. Angry or sad." "I'm fine, Jane." Ashley huffs. Jane follows her gaze. "You're looking at Trace? He's getting pretty acquainted with Amy, those two have probably already hit it off." "Yeah, and that's the problem..." Ashley says. "... what, do you like him?" Jane asks. "... kind of. He and I haven't known each other for long but..." Ashley sighs. "He lost his girlfriend a couple days ago, and I lost my boyfriend like a week or two ago. I figured, with what's happened, he and I would hit it off... but then Amy just came in and took him. It's not fair, I'm not supposed to be lonely, nobody is these days..." "Well think of it this way, there's plenty of people here. Plenty of people in your group. You'll find someone." Jane says. "I'm not as good with boys as I'm sure you are, I'd kill to be in Amy's position right now. But good luck, okay?" As Jane walks off, Ashley watches Amy and Trace part and go into separate buildings. "Yeah... sure." A couple of hours later in early evening, Trace is in a small hut unloading some packages from a suitcase and organizing them on the table. The packages appear to contain a large sum of bullets, crossbow bolts, and other forms of ammunition. "Sheesh, organization crew is kinda sucky... but seeing this stuff is pretty cool." He smirks. There is a knock on the door, and Ashley comes in. "Hey Trace..." "Oh, hey Ashley, what's up?" Trace greets. "Not much... you?" She replies. "Oh man, I've been having a great time with Amy. I think she and I are really hitting it off." Trace chuckles with a wide grin. "I mean, I never thought I'd move on this fast, but... I think she and I have something spec--" Suddenly Ashley rushes Trace with a knife. Surprised, Trace pushes back and falls to the ground, struggling with Ashley on top of him. "Ashley, what the fuck?!" Trace shouts. "GET OFF OF ME! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" "You lost Elizabeth, I lost Brody... we were MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" Ashley screams, trying to thrust the knife into Trace's chest. "WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE SOMEONE AND I DON'T?!" "ASHLEY, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Trace feels the tip of the knife graze his abdomen. "GAH! SOMEONE, HELP!" A sudden gunshot sends Ashley tumbling to the side, holding her abdomen as she groans in pain, blood pouring out of her. Trace paints and sees Amy holding a handgun at the entrance. She comes in and helps him up. "A-Amy...!" Trace wobbles and looks her in the eyes. "You... you s-saved me!" Amy simply looks down at the curled up Ashley, who is still alive. Ashley mumbles and looks up with tear filled eyes. "It hurts... please, I don't... I-I'm sorry..." She mumbles. "Please... I-I don't want to die..." "You tried to kill an innocent, you can't be allowed to live." Amy tries to aim at her again, but Trace stops and pushes the gun out of her hands. "No, look... I know her intentions were bad, but... look at her situation." Trace argues. "She's lonely. I can forgive her. We have to patch her up. Let's get her to the infirmary." After a moment, Amy sighs and picks up Ashley in her arms. "Trace, use one of the rags to cover the wound, let's hurry or else she's going to die." Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Suzanne is hurrying around, trying to find her equipment and locate Joanne. "Come on, Joanne, you were just there near the funeral service, where did you go now?" She mumbles and begins trying to operate on Bruce, before she knocks over the jar Joanne had nudged earlier. It falls and shatters on the floor, creating a loud noise. "Christ...! Ugh, I need to be more careful..." She kneels down and picks up little chunks of glass and tosses them into the waste bin. As soon as she gets back up, she turns to operate on Bruce again. Bruce growls and sits up, lunging at Suzanne and tearing into her throat. Deaths *Bruce (Alive) *Suzanne Perkins (Alive) Trivia *Last appearance of Bruce. (Alive) *Last appearance of Suzanne Perkins. (Alive) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two